


Moments

by LittleBriBit



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, This took too long to write, can you tell, im not good at tags, leslie is aware of stem, leslie's pov, my beta is a blessing in my life, set before during and after the gme, this is really long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBriBit/pseuds/LittleBriBit
Summary: Everything can be different from someone else's eyes. Important moments can vary between everyone.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of spite at first because there is no Leslie DLC and then I grew attached to it.

A Blood Bath

  The blood under my fingers was starting to go cold. I couldn’t move, frozen in my spot in the closet, right where the flowing blood from my mother had seeped under the crack at the bottom. The man had left, minutes or hours ago, I don’t know. All I could focus on was my mother’s face. The color was drained, she was as pale as one of the canvases she had bought me not a week before. Her eyes no longer held the happiness of when she was teaching me to make cookies from scratch. Beside her was father, his face contorted in a never ending scream. Even as they were being killed - no, slaughtered, they held onto each other until the end. That’s how the officer found them, still holding hands, just barely. It was then I started to cry. Once the officer walked into the room and cursed loudly, nearly throwing up onto the carpet mother had picked just for this room, I cried silently. It wasn’t until they had moved the bodies that someone found me. A large man, wearing a beige trench coat. He was asking me something but I couldn’t focus on him. I couldn’t focus on anything. The shaking started, and it would never stop.

 

Broken Train

 

  Valerio was..strange. He gave me an uneasy feeling. The man was always working or talking to the people who came by. I wasn’t allowed to listen to the conversations, but with how thin the walls are, I just did. He spoke with them about a thing called Mobius. It was all confusing to me. I wonder when I’ll be able to take the train home. I always ask, which makes Valerio mad. I don’t understand why it does. He says I’m broken which I don’t get. I have all my fingers and all of my toes. There are no missing parts so I know I’m whole. Broken means missing. Nothing’s missing from me. I never ask what he means because he always walks away after saying it. Broken… Does he mean the train home is broken?

 

First Official Night

 

  It’s my first time staying at Beacon Hospital. Normally I would stay with Marcelo at the hospice that Valerio used to run, but Valerio grew tired of me and demanded Marcelo take me here. There wasn’t any time to explore during the day, we arrived only an hour before the patient curfew. The room I was in was very empty with only an uncomfortable bed, a desk pushed in the corner and a small toilet near the door. It felt wrong to be here. Like I didn’t belong. Maybe I had just grown used to being at the hospice but even being there had felt wrong. The hospital said that they had very little patients similar to me, saying I was indeed a special case. I wonder what the doctor’s are like. I knew this was where Marcelo actually worked but he rarely talked about it when I was in the room. I’m glad to be away from Valerio though. He made me uneasy all of the time. Hopefully I wouldn’t be here long and I could finally take the train home. Mom and Dad would be surprised.

 

Scars and Sunflowers

 

  The burns are what I focused on. I knew it was rude, but the man with the burns said nothing so I continued to stare and focus. Dr. Marcelo was taking care of me now and we had been in a session when the scarred man called for him. They talked about something that I had learned to ignore - the other patients. The scarred man was yellow to me...“Like s-sunflowers...” I didn’t know I had spoken until I realized the other two had stopped. “What did you say?” It was the burned man that spoke first. I gulped at the tone of his voice and began to curl into myself, shaking harder. “Y-you are yel-yellow like s-sunflowers..” I whispered out, hoping the man had heard me so I didn’t have to repeat it again. Valerio spoke now “I’m sorry about him, he’s nor--” “No need to explain Jimenez. He’s-” He paused for what felt like minutes to me but only seconds in reality “-interesting.”

 

Night Walks

 

  I never could sleep somewhere new. We were staying at the home of the burned man.. Ruben was his name I think. He was nice to me, unlike the doctors I’m used to. Him and Marcelo were working on things that required the over night stay, but I wasn’t told what it was. I was just told to stay out of the basement. I don’t like basements anyway. The house was huge to me, it had a lot of rooms, most of them were locked, but I peeked in all the ones that weren’t. I was standing at the last door upstairs, reaching for the handle, slowly as if it would shock me when I touched it. To my surprise, the door was unlocked so I went in. This was Ruben’s room, I could tell. It seemed to have the biggest bed out of everywhere else, it also had many pictures along the walls. One of the photos, smaller compared to the others, was of a young boy I presumed to be Ruben. Next to him, to his left, was a lady that looked slightly older. She had long hair, almost as black as a raven’s feathers, and was wearing a dress as red as blood. She was beautiful to say the least. I wonder if she was related to Ruben, which would be odd with Ruben’s almost snow white hair in comparison. I was very entranced with the photo I didn’t realize I was reaching out to touch Rubens face on the photo, nor did I notice the presence that entered the room. I jumped harshly when the person spoke, it ended up being Ruben. “What are you doing here.” He was walking towards me. “Do not ever come back to this room do you understand? Get out.” His voice never raised but I could feel the rage coming off of him in waves. “I-I’m s-s-sorry…” I squeaked out weakly, quickly backing towards the door. As soon as I exited to room I ran. I ran until I was in the woods.

 

The First Test

 

  The ringing in my ears was louder in the silence that surrounded me from all angles. They said it would be different but everything looked the same, just colder. I was still in what seemed to be my room from the hospital, maybe a bit more decrepit. I walked to the door, trying the handle which resulted in the door opening easily. That was...interesting to say the least. Normally the doors were locked tightly. Leaving the familiarity of the room brought me out into a hall with only three other doors and then what would be a reception area. A single mirror was at the end. “So you’re awake.” The voice made me jump and turn, a lady in a nurse uniform stood behind me, in the opening of the hallway. “Leslie, yes?” I nod, not trusting her enough to speak right now. “I’m Tatiana. I’m the nurse for this area. Come with me.” She turns walking into the more spacious area, leaving me to follow quickly. She goes behind the counter while I stay on the other side. We both walk to what seems to be a check-in board. “Do you know where you are Leslie?” I nod my head in response to the question, beginning to look around the small area. I knew I was in STEM, the doctors all explained it. The area was unnerving, I’m not sure why. There was a singular corkboard with some papers attached, a magazine rack and a painting of a sunflower field on the wall. I made my way over to the wall with the sunflowers and stared for a bit. I thought there had been a figure in the background but there was nothing now. “Leslie,” I turn back to the nurse quickly “I need your thumbprint dear.” I take a glance back at the painting then make my way to the clipboard again. Tatiana had pulled out a inkpad and placed it net to the sign in sheet. I carefully took my thumb and dipped it in the ink, putting the print in the first open box. “I-is that all?” I asked glancing up at her. She smiled warmly and nodded, “That’s all.”

 

Quiet Nights

 

  The others were too quiet. They were never this quiet. Someone was always screaming randomly throughout the night, or a constant whimpering from next door. Even the usual sound of the lady crying at the end of the hall was gone. The near constant ramblings from the man from across the hall had stopped as well. Where were they? Where had they gone? They were never quiet, this wasn't right, why isn't this right it should be loud it should be loud loud loudloudloud “Loud! Loud! LOUD!”

 

Ruvik

 

  He showed up in the middle of the night, and just stared for a moment. I just kept mumbling to myself, paying him no mind. Maybe if I ignored him long enough he would go away. Would he bring them back if I was quiet enough? I don't like the quiet. It's been quiet too long. He didn't break the silence, his footsteps far to soft to be normal. I couldn't hear his breathing either. Just my mumblings were heard. What am I saying again? I've lost the train. I missed it. Can't go home, no. The train is gone, there's just him.

  “Are you ready to go?” He broke the silence. I froze in my spot, mouth not wanting to work anymore. Go? Go where? I only want to go home. Why can't I go home. “Leslie, can you hear me?” I nod before I register the question. The door is opening now, is he going to come in here? No no, they never come in here why would he. I go to the door, stopping at the opening. I look at him. His eyes are frightening and comforting at the same time. I don’t know if I like them.

  “Wh-where are w-we going?” I ask while looking to the floor.

  “Not far.” He responded quickly, his voice interesting. Somehow soothing but it had a slight scratchy sound to it. As he starts walking I follow after, my own footsteps sounding far to strange in the quiet now. I stop and take off the shoes I’m forced to wear. I hate them and drop them to the side not bothering to bring them. I run slightly to catch up to him, here he has stopped and turned back when he noticed I was no longer following. That was nice of him. I can’t remember his name. I whisper to myself. Name...name..name… I must be speaking louder then I thought because he turns to me. “My name is Ruvik.”

 

Midnight Meetings

 

  Ruvik has been stopping by every night at midnight for the past few weeks. He told me he wasn’t supposed to be which is why he only came at the night. I didn't mind though, he got rid of the silence that still hasn’t lifted from the hall. He said that the others had been moved to other rooms, that I was he last one in this wing of the building. That made sense, people were constantly being moved to other areas recently. When I asked why I hadn’t been moved Ruvik just said I was important. Important for what though? I didn't get the chance to ask that night, and it was never brought up. Maybe I'll bring it up tonight. It’s only 11:37 so I had still had time before he arrived. I paced around my room, wringing my hands together as well. A usual habit now, Drawings of sunflowers were on the floor, surrounding me. I should clean them up, Ruvik liked it when they were tidied. I start picking them up and putting them on the table next to the crayon box. I missed my colored pencils. They were much nicer. 11:43. I st on the side of the bed, gripping and releasing the bed sheet periodically. My leg shook slightly. I don't understand how I’m important. The doctors say I’m important too. They are scarier than before, all of them are new, only Marcelo was familiar. The clock is growing louder, I hate it. Why can’t it be quiet? 11:52. I hear his footsteps in the hall. I stand back up, I begin pacing again unknowingly. My pacing falls instep with his walking almost naturally. It's interesting.

  “Leslie,” I turn to the door and smile. “May I come in?”

  He should know the answer is yes. “Y-yes...yes..” I keep saying yes until he opens the door. I watch as he walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. I sit next to him, my leg bouncing slightly. He puts his hand on my knee but not to make it stop, no it's his way of saying I can look at his skin. I always like to trace the scars while we talk. I take his hand in mine gently and begin doing just that.

  “What would you like to talk about or do tonight Leslie?” He asks quietly. I like that he talks to me like a normal person. Its new.

  “W-why im-important-ant? W-why..why?” I keep my eyes on his hand, tracing a visible vein on his palm. I can feel that he tensed up at the question.

  “You’re important for a lot of reasons for many people. There isn’t just on-”

  I cut him off by looking him in the eyes. “Why am important to you?”

  He seems shocked at how clear the question comes out and that this is the first time I’ve held eye contact with him. He starts to turn away, his hand moving from mine but I grab him by the wrist tightly, which makes him look at me again. This is the tenses I’ve felt from him before.

  “You’re important to me because I find you interesting. You also have a similar mind to me. Therefore you are not only important, but you are valuable as well. If someone were to find out how similar we are they would take you away. I can't let them take you from me.”

   I nod in understanding and hold his hand in silence until I fall asleep.

 

Follow Me Down

 

  The ringing was louder this time. I know we are in the system now but Marcelo won’t let my arm go. He’s saying that Ruvik can’t really be here, but of course Ruvik is here, he’s apart of everything, he told me so. The building is crumbling now, almost like earthquakes. We are going through halls that I didn't even know the building had. I keep seeing Ruvik in the corner of my vision, it's a comforting presence. Everything is grayscale to me except for him. He’s a very bright yellow now, like the fake sunflowers you would buy in a store.

  “Hurry up Leslie! We need to leave!” Marcelo tugs on my arm harshly causing me to cry out. The building shakes roughly at the same time, which causes Marcelos grip to loosen slightly to the point where I can jerk my arm away from him. I hold it close to my body, curling in on myself. Marcelo looks around confused for a bit but then turns back to me. “We have no time for this…” He mumbles as he grabs me by the sleeve and begins to drag me to the front of the building. We pass the receptions desk, rushing past the waiting area where so many of the bodies are. The doors are already open, the back of an ambulance facing the entrance.

  “GET IN!!” A man shouts from the driver's seat. Marcelo pushes me in first, causing me to stumble slightly then gets in himself. He takes a moment to just sit and breath for a moment. I look out the doors, having never had the chance to look outside much. I see Ruvik standing by the fountain his back to the ambulance.

  “Ruvik…” I whisper to myself, hoping he will hear me.

  “Did you say something Leslie?” Marcelo asks from behind me. I shake my head while glancing at him. I look back outside and see Ruvik looking at me. I smile at him, waving slightly. He smiles back slightly before looking at the building and disappearing. He never did explain how that worked. I turn to the left and see a woman come out of the building. She looks familiar but I can’t remember where from. I don’t feel safe with her. She gets in the back with me and Marcelo. She is breathing heavily, leaning her arms against her knees. She seems very tired.

  “Why aren’t we leaving?!” Marcelo is speaking to the driver now.

  “I’m still waiting on two detectives.” He responds. So he’s a police officer too. Hopefully we won’t have to wait long. I wish Ruvik had stayed closer, I can feel the panic starting to rise again. I sit down, my leg starting to shake. I hold my head in my hands, curling into myself slightly. I hear the woman close the doors and latch them closed. I can feel the ground begin to cave in again, it causes the ambulance to shake slightly. The man in front begins the back up closer to the buildings doors. He shouts get in to someone else who must be in the front seat. The back of the ambulance drops slightly before it begins to speed onto the main road. I slam back into the seat roughly causing me to cry out.

  “Please, settle down Leslie.” Marcelo is grabbing my shoulders. I can hear myself repeating him but I don’t register it as I do. The ambulance continues to shake and tumble, even lifting off the ground sometimes. I can feel bruises already forming on my back. Everything starts to settle now. It feels as if someone is constantly hitting my back now. Marcelo is still holding on to my shoulders. I hate the feeling.

  “Everyone alright back there?” The new man’s voice comes through the intercom.

  “Just a few bumps, we’re fine.” The woman is in front of me now. I can hear myself saying fine.

  “We will be once we are far away..” Marcelo also replies to him.

  “A little further and we’ll be fine” The new man says back to us. Why do they all say fine?

  I can feel the air shift as soon as Ruvik appears. I'm still repeating fine. I can hear him in my head telling me that we’re going to fall. Fall where? When are we going to fall? All I can hear in my head is the word fall..fall...fall.. The ambulance begins the swerve out of control and hit the walls. The woman has fallen first but just as quickly gets up and runs to the glass that separates the two sides. She yells something to the ones up front. I hear myself scream fall.

The ambulance goes over the edge, and everything falls with it.

 


End file.
